Saddle window air conditioners allow a window to be freely opened and closed when the saddle window air conditioner is installed in the window. Thus, such air conditioners may be used to cool air within a home while also allowing the window to be opened to allow in fresh air. Saddle window air conditioners may also be quieter than other window air conditioners due to the placement of a fan and compressor outside of the cooled room. However, variations in a wall or window thickness that must be spanned by the saddle can make installation of saddle window air conditioners difficult. In addition, the weight of such air conditioners can also make installation difficult.